Promesa por cumplir
by Veramy
Summary: Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha deben cumplir una promesa entre clanes realizada antes de que ellos nacieran, esta promesa los hará tener que estar juntos. Como si eso no fuera suficiente se les exige tener un heredero pronto para poder mantener su matrimonio puesto que no será oficial hasta que su primogénito nazca.
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes que lo conforman pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Promesa por cumplir** ❧

Capítulo I

No sabía qué hacer, esa antigua promesa era la única salida que podía encontrar, sabía las complicaciones que traería consigo el pedir que se cumpliera. El líder del clan Hyuga no era alguien que hubiese pensado con anterioridad sobre la felicidad de sus hijas, para el líder del clan siempre se encontraba el honor y el deber y en ellos la mayoría de las ocasiones los sentimientos no tenían cabida.

Caminaba rumbo a la torre del hokage, había pedido una cita el día anterior, en ella la estaban esperando las dos personas con las que contaba para poder realizar el último acto de egoísmo que tendría hacia su hija mayor, probablemente el más grande de todos, sin embargo por mucho que no quisiera llevarlo a cabo era lo último a su alcance.

A pesar de los años que tenía, no se había sentido tan cansado como en ese momento, la situación lo había dejado sin opciones y el líder del clan más importante de Konoha no estaba acostumbrado a no tenerlas. Pero mientras avanzaba por las calles de la aldea en su mente solo se encontraba la determinación para salvar a su débil, inútil, frágil y bondadosa hija.

๑.๑.๑

Ir a desayunar ramen no era algo convencional pero Hinata Hyuga habría aceptado desayunar piedras si era con el fin de pasar tiempo con Naruto, llevaban varias semanas saliendo ocasionalmente, cuando el hokage y Shikamaru le indicaron a Naruto que debía prepararse para convertirse en hokage no se esperaba las sesiones interminables de estudio para ello, él hubiese preferido 1000 misiones de rango S, pero en lugar de eso había estudiado tanto que bien podría contar como que curso dos o tres veces la academia.

Los temas a tratar eran en la mayoría de las ocasiones muy aburridos y los que no, era porque eran tan complejos que no los entendía lo suficiente para poder aburrirse. Llegado el momento de aceptar que necesitaba ayuda para entenderlos pensó seriamente en quién podría auxiliarlo, las opciones eran variadas pero en su mayoría eran seguidas de un gran pero.

Por ejemplo, pedirle a Sakura que lo ayudara era sin duda una sesión de golpes gratis cada que no entendiera algo o se distrajera, lo cual para ser sinceros sucedía a menudo. Decirle a Sasuke ni siquiera estaba a discusión, desde que había vuelto su amigo incluso realizaba la mayoría de las misiones en solitario, Naruto agradecía que tolerará su constante presencia y visitas pero de eso a ayudarle a estudiar había un mar en medio. Seguro tenía sus razones para ser reservado y lo único que podía hacer Naruto en agradecimiento por volver y darle otra oportunidad a Konoha era darle tanto espacio como su hiperactiva personalidad se lo permitiera.

Después de aceptar que necesitaba ayuda, y saber que ninguno de sus dos compañeros podría ayudarle, decidió preguntarle a su sensei, seguramente el sabría que hacer sin mencionar que él sabría de alguien con el tiempo para hacerlo pues era el que asignaba las misiones.

Kakashi se topó con el mismo problema que el rubio para asignarle un tutor, la mayoría de los compañeros estaban ocupados, mantener la paz era un trabajo arduo. Pero su consejero es decir, Shikamaru le aconsejo que podían aprovechar para enseñarle un poco de modales y etiqueta a Naruto, después de todo al convertirse en Hokage necesitaría de ello para poder tratar con los señores feudales. Naruto no sólo debía ser fuerte y noble también debía aprender a comportarse, considerando que los temas que le quedaban por estudiar eran muy pocos podía concentrarse en la búsqueda de un tutor que cumpliera esas nuevas características.

La mayoría de los compañeros de Naruto eran herederos de sus respectivos clanes, y por lo tanto estaban instruidos para comportarse como tales cuando la situación lo ameritara pero la única con la paciencia para poder enseñar algo a ninja hiperactivo era la heredera Hyuga.

No era su última opción, francamente parecía ser la única. De esta manera es como el jinchuriki comenzó a pasar tiempo con ella, y cuando por fin le era posible hablar con ella sin que tuviera esos extrañísimos sonrojos, pasaban tiempo juntos aunque no le estuviera enseñando algo realmente.

—G-Gracias por el desayuno Naruto-kun —dijo la chica sonrojada.

—No es nada Hinata-chan, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que me has ayudado dattebayo —respondió a su vez el ninja hiperactivo.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de la chica, después de todo ese día el próximo hokage debía salir a una misión, era inusual salir de misión por la noche, pero tal parecía que si quería volver pronto debía hacerlo, solo necesitaba información de la torre del hokage para partir, todo indicaba que la información llegaría en el transcurso del día, no le habían dicho cuanto duraría pero al parecer no era para nada complicada o al menos no para él, así que seguramente solo serían un par de días, después de todo difícilmente le daban misiones largas puesto que casi siempre debía estar en la aldea para aprender cómo manejar las situaciones que se presentaban.

Se despidió de la ojiblanca diciendo que la vería al volver para que estudiarán un poco de historia de algún otro país del que el aún no supiera lo suficiente. Ya que en general más que enumerarle modales la peliazul se los mostraba. Estar con ella, era escuchar constantemente saludos, bienvenidas, honoríficos correctamente usados y ver una elegancia que parecía innata en su persona.

Naruto descubrió que estar con esa mujer era tan sencillo como respirar, por eso le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella aunque no estuviesen estudiando, lo único que si bien no le molesta pero si se le hacía extraño era que siguiera siendo en exceso tímida, pero entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, más parecía que dejaba atrás el temor de tenerle cerca.

La Hyuga entró a su casa y apenas fue vista se le informó que su padre deseaba verla en su oficina, difícilmente la llamaba así que se dirigió hacia allí con los nervios que comúnmente sentía cuando eso sucedía. Llego hasta su puerta y toco para que se le permitiera entrar.

—Me buscaba Oto-san —dijo con una reverencia.

—Sí, esta mañana tuve una reunión importante y quería ponerte al tanto de ella —dijo el inexpresivo hombre.

—¿Qué sucede Oto-san?

—Esta mañana he confirmado tu compromiso y matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha. El compromiso será mañana y la boda seguramente en dos semanas —dijo su padre como hablando del clima.

La pelinegra creyó están escuchando mal, de otra forma solo podía ser una broma. Pero algo no estaba bien ya que su padre nunca bromeaba.

—¿Q-Qué? —dijo con un temblor en la voz, preguntando si había escuchado bien.

—Ya me escuchaste Hinata, eres mi primogénita y espero que te comportes como tal. Se cumplirá el acuerdo que estaba pactado entre nuestros clanes desde que eran niños.

—Pe-pero O-Oto-san... —contestó comenzando a temblar ante la noticia— ¿c-casarme? —agregó en voz apenas audible.

—Solo te estoy avisando Hinata, debes estar preparada para mañana. Las invitaciones a los líderes de los clanes ya ha sido enviada, retírate.

La peliazul se dirigió en automático a la salida, sabía que su padre solo le estaba notificando algo. No le pidió su opinión y por supuesto no iba a escucharla. No había pensado en casarse, y menos con el pelinegro difícilmente se habían dirigido la palabra y ahora debía contraer nupcias con él. ¿En qué estaba pensando su padre? ella no quería casarse, sabía que existía la probabilidad de que le arreglaran un matrimonio, pero esperaba que al menos le avisarán con más tiempo sobre ello.

Se había esmerado mucho por mejorar, por dejar de ser tratada como basura dentro de su clan, no podría creerlo. Le empezaba a costar respirar, ahora su mente se estaba inundando de imágenes de la sonrisa del rubio del que siempre había estado enamorada. Las cosas habían estado mejor, no solo había podido estar cerca de él, había momentos en los que sentía que el jinchiriki de verdad era feliz en su compañía, ahora todo debía acabar, estaba consciente de que no existía nada más que amistad en ese momento, pero ingenuamente se había permitido fantasear con intentar ganarse su corazón y ahora debía rendirse sin siquiera haber comenzado a intentarlo de verdad. No podría jamás intentar tener su corazón y ya no podría seguir entregándole el suyo.

Corrió, corrió desesperadamente no podía quedarse de momento en la mansión o se asfixiaría, no podía pensar el dolor en su pecho se estaba intensificando, había sufrido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero el anuncio de su boda la superaría sino salía de allí. Así que solo corrió hacia el lugar donde solía intentar superarse, debía encontrar fuerzas nuevamente para afrontar todo aquello, ya que según lo que le había anunciado su padre para el día siguiente sería una mujer comprometida, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas solo siguió corriendo…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Veramy** ❧

 **28-O5-2O17**


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes que lo conforman pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es mía.

* * *

 **Promesa por cumplir** ❧

Capítulo II

Era de noche en Konoha, en realidad era una época del año en la que las noches aún eran cálidas, y en el distrito Uchiha el cual había estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, ahora tenía a un habitante que disfrutaba de ella en el techo de su antiguo hogar. No es que él último sobreviviente del clan habitara ahí era más bien una lenta reconciliación la que llevaba a cabo con sus demonios en ese lugar. Agradecido de que no hubiese ninguna persona realmente cerca ya que esto le permitía pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día.

Había vuelto a la aldea, de alguna manera estaba formando una vida, era sencillo cuando la convivencia con las personas se reducía a ser casi nula, solo Naruto que no parecía entender el concepto de privacidad era el que generalmente insistía en estar con él cuando tenía tiempo.

En esa nueva realidad no se había planteado formar una familia, Sakura le había dicho una vez más lo que sentía por él, pero nuevamente no tuvo más opción que rechazarla. No podía negar que existía un lazo que lo unía indudablemente a la pelirrosa pero no era el que ella esperaba, no se había enamorado de ella en todos esos años sin importar cuanta ésta le repitiera o mostrará sus sentimientos.

De alguna manera el Uchiha sabía que si no era su compañera lo más seguro es que jamás estuviera con alguien ya que su amiga era la única relación femenina en su vida. Pero esa mañana habían cambiado muchas cosas, debía decírselo a sus compañeros, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus reclamos y quejas, tal vez para su amiga no fuese una buena noticia pero no había vuelta atrás.

Sería mentira decir que acepto por gusto, pero entre los deseos de su hermano estaban que el honor del clan se mantuviera y si esta era una forma de hacerlo no importaba que no le agradará la idea, de todas maneras era nada comparado con lo que Itachi se había sacrificado. Cumplir con la palabra de su gente o mejor dicho de su padre es lo que haría.

Se bajó del techo de su hogar en busca del chacra de Naruto, lo mejor sería decírselo en ese momento, él ya había tenido esa tarde para pensar y estaba por caer la noche. Debía buscarlos antes de que se enteraran por alguien más.

No fue difícil encontrarlo estaba cenando en Ichiraku y lo más probable es que Sakura estuviera por salir de hospital, así que se dirigió con el rubio primero, después irían juntos por la pelirrosa.

…

—Hola dobe —dijo sentándose junto a él, y pidiendo un plato de ramen, no era su favorito pero aprovecharía para cenar.

—Sasuke-teme que haces aquí ¡por fin decidiste que te gusta el ramen! —dijo emocionado el rubio—, ya decía yo que lo aceptarías en algún momento dattebayo.

—En realidad te estaba buscando, debemos hablar —dijo serio como siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa? Sucedió algo —dijo rápidamente cambiando su semblante.

El pelinegro solo se adentraba a la aldea por lo esencial, incluso en varias ocasiones llevaba consigo víveres de otros lugares que encontraba entre sus misiones, así que si se había atrevido a ir a buscarlo para decirle algo sin duda debía ser importante.

—Cenamos primero, también debo decírselo a Sakura y sabes que no me gusta repetirme.

—Tal amable como siempre teme. Ella seguro estará por salir de hospital, en cuanto terminemos vamos a recogerla, saldré mañana de misión, se suponía que sería hoy pero la información para poder partir llegó muy tarde así que debo hacerlo mañana a primera hora.

Durante su cena Naruto se la paso hablando, en algún momento parecería que el rubio se ahogaría por hablar y comer al mismo tiempo, pero parecía que tenía mucha práctica en eso Sasuke lo escucho aunque difícilmente se podría decir que con atención ya que más bien parecía dispuesto a ignorarlo. Al portador de Kurama no parecía molestarle la actitud de su amigo, en realidad no esperaba que Sasuke cambiara por arte de magia, a su manera estaba agradecido de que siguiera siendo el mismo.

Terminaron de comer ramen para dirigirse al hospital, cuando preguntaron en recepción por Sakura, les dijeron que su turno ya había terminado y que lo más seguro es que ya estuviera en su casa, así que no les quedó otra que ir a verla allí.

Llegaron al departamento que rentaba la chica, no tenía mucho que había decidido independizarse y su departamento aunque pequeño parecía acogedor, ella les abrió con el rostro muy cansado, si bien ya no había heridos de guerra aún había mucho trabajo en el hospital.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa? Pasen —dijo abriendo la puerta entre adormilada y preocupada ya que su visita distaba mucho de ser común.

—Nada Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme quiere decirnos algo —dijo el rubio intentado que su amiga no se alterara—, ¿tú te encuentras bien? Te ves... cansada.

Y vaya que se veía mal, seguramente se estaba esforzando de más en el hospital, todos sabían que se empeñaba en formar ninjas médicos junto a Tsunade para mostrar los avances médicos en otras aldeas, si a eso se le sumaba que no dejaba de lado sus turnos de trabajo pues había casos que solo ella y su maestra podían tratar, a Naruto no le extrañaba el aspecto que tenía pero eso no lo preocupaba menos.

—Lo estoy Naruto, pero no te preocupes solo fue un largo turno, me dejó casi sin chacra pero nada que dormir no repare —dijo como respuesta—. Siéntense, ¿quieren té?

Sakura sonrío hacia Sasuke, ya no iba gritando atrás de él que aún estaba enamorada, pues había decidido que no lo forzaría dejaría que el tiempo le diera la razón y él se diera cuenta que la quería, que debía estar con ella. Ambos chicos asintieron a su ofrecimiento y cuando volvió con tazas para cada uno se dispusieron a hablar.

—Y bien ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio directamente a su amigo.

—Solo quería notificarles algo antes de que se enteren en otro lado —le respondió secamente, típico de él—. Voy casarme.

Ninguno se movió después de eso, Naruto se quedó esperando que Sasuke se riera porque evidentemente pensaba que eso era una broma, y Sakura aunque hubiese querido no podía hablar, algo en su pecho se estaba comprimiendo, Sasuke no podía casarse ¿con quién? O acaso se lo estaba proponiendo a ella, pero eso no tenía sentido…

Por su parte el moreno solo veía las reacciones de sus amigos, estaba consciente de que no se pondrían eufóricos pero lo miraban con si le hubiese salido una tercer cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sasuke-kun? —dijo Sakura en un susurro tan bajo que si no fuera porque estaban en silencio y eran ninjas entrenados no la hubiesen escuchando.

—Voy a casarme con la heredera Hyuga, bueno en realidad cuando se case conmigo dejará de serlo.

— ¿Con Hinata? Pero teme, tú y ella ni siquiera se conocen de verdad creo, ¿de qué estas hablando? dattebayo —preguntó si saber porque la información lo molestaba de una forma extraña.

—Pues parece que nuestros padres tenían dicho pacto y como miembro del clan dentro de la aldea cumpliré con él —le dijo por explicación.

La pelirrosa que hasta ese momento estaba petrificada por un momento se permitió respirar. Eso podía tener solución, no podían obligarlo. Ese acuerdo seguramente ni siquiera era válido.

—Sasuke-kun no pueden obligarte, vayamos a hablar con Kakashi-sensei seguro que él puede hacer algo —respondió ansiosa—.

—No se me está obligando, decidí aceptar. Es conveniente para mí y no dejaré la palabra de mi padre sin cumplir. No necesito que intervengan solo les estaba avisando, seguramente la boda será muy pronto.

— ¡¿Estás loco teme?! ¿Hinata está de acuerdo? ¿Porque decidiste casarte? —preguntó el rubio empezando a molestarse.

—Seguramente ella ya está enterada y si no, se lo comunicarán pronto. El compromiso se hará público mañana.

—Sasuke-kun si lo que deseabas era casarte yo... —comenzó Sakura casi desesperada pero el Uchiha no la dejo terminar.

—Espero que estén de acuerdo con mi decisión, consideré adecuado decírselos yo mismo. Debo irme.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba para retirarse no podía quedarse a mirar que a Sakura por fin le venciera el llanto, o que le rogará como había estado a punto de hacer. Naruto por otro lado había tenido una reacción extraña pero se lo atribuía a la sorpresa, él debía salir de ahí.

Un poco de entrenamiento tal vez fuera necesario para despejarse, había muchas cosas que arreglar antes del día siguiente en la cena donde el compromiso sería formal, pero no podía hacer nada si se sentía así de intranquilo y la mejor manera de sobrellevar esa ansiedad era el entrenamiento. Pero no se dirigiría a los terrenos de su hogar donde comúnmente entrenaba pues la pelirrosa podría ir a buscarlo prefería evitarla al menos mientras ella se hacía a la idea.

* * *

 **ambarinski:** ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic!

 **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha:** Hola, gracias enormes por leer, nunca doy fecha de actualización pero me esmeraré por hacer lo de manera constante.

 **dianapotter:** ¡Ya sé! En defensa de líder Hyuga hizo lo que consideró la mejor opción. Gracias por leer.

 **ChibiFjola:** Me dejaste sin palabras para agradecer las tuyas, de verdad me hiciste sentir muy, muy bien con tu comentario. Sé que el tema está muy trillado pero me esforzaré de hecho ando poniendo a Hinata en todos los matrimonios forzados que se puedan tener, tengo aún en mente uno con Kakashi y otro con Neji. Espero no destrozar a los personajes. Gracias inmensas y especiales por tomarte el tiempo de hacerme saber lo que piensas, espero no decepcionarte. Tienes un lugarcito especial en mi corazón por hacerme saber lo que piensas de manera tan bonita. Abrazos para ti.

 **wendyl0327:** Gracias por leer, aquí está la actualización, espero te guste.

 **Kit-kat:** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! me da gusto que le desuna oportunidad a mi loca y trillada idea.

 **Gab:** En realidad no sé qué en lo que me metí porque jamás he escrito un lemon pero me esforzaré porque no quede desastroso, porque si habrá.

Gracias por leer. Veramy

O6.O6.2O17


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes que lo conforman pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es mía.

* * *

 **Promesa por cumplir** ❧

Capítulo III

Los _novios_ como se les denominaría a partir de ese momento, se encontraban rodeados de los diferentes líderes de los clanes de Konoha. Muchos de ellos eran sus compañeros de generación, la mayoría tan desconcertados como sus propios amigos quienes no terminaban de creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. No era fácil de asimilar que la dulce Hinata Hyuga fuese a casarse, principalmente con alguien que no fuera Naruto ya que cualquiera con un mínimo grado de observación sabía que ella llevaba enamorada de él desde siempre.

Poco faltaba para que comenzarán a despedirse de los futuros esposos y del líder del clan Hyuga quien les había ofrecido una gran velada, como si ese compromiso hubiese sido esperado por mucho tiempo y no algo espontáneo como en realidad era.

Hinata se encontraba utilizando toda la fuerza que contenía en no quebrarse durante la ceremonia y dejar en vergüenza a su padre y ofender a su ahora futuro esposo. Para ella era complicado pero no tenía más opciones que obedecer lo que se le había mandado. Como la mayoría de veces en su vida.

El último de los Uchiha había hablado cortésmente con aquellos que se habían acercado pero fiel a su forma de ser la mayor parte de la velada se la había pasado en silencio aunque ahora viviera en Konoha no era precisamente una persona que interactuara con los demás. En realidad podía decirse que sus únicos amigos eran el equipo siete y por razones obvias Sakura no se encontraba. Aunque la razón oficial es que estaba en la misión que le había correspondido inicialmente a Naruto ya que si alguno de ellos iba a faltar a la fiesta de compromiso no podía ser el padrino.

Los novios no habían cruzado más palabras de las necesarias y cada una de ella había estado rodeada de cortesía. Tal vez un mal comienzo para su matrimonio pero esa fría noche que se encontraron lo habían decidido en acuerdo silencioso.

 _ **Flash de nuevo**_

 _La ojiblanca había corrido todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, y entre cada lagrima que la destrozaba no se dio cuenta de que el último de los Uchiha había llegado también a ese lugar, solo que a diferencia de ella se veía más compuesto._

 _Al final de todo, sus sentidos agudizados por sus entrenamientos le hicieron saber que no estaba sola, al levantar la vista miró esos ojos fríos que la observaban. Las facciones de Sasuke siempre habían sido hermosas pero jamás amigables._

– _Parece que ya te lo dijeron –dijo en tono casual, como si la chica frente a él no luciera destrozada._

– _S-Si Uchiha-san y-yo…_

– _Yo no pedí esto, pero es una promesa que no puedo romper._

 _Ella se sorprendió, no porque no la dejara terminar de hablar, sabía lo autoritario que el pelinegro podía ser. Lo que le asombró fue que a su manera parecía darle una explicación y él no le daba explicaciones a nadie._

– _Y-yo lo lamento, n-no q-quería ofenderlo –dijo disculpándose por sus lágrimas, no quería que pensará que lloraba por casarse con él, cuando ella en realidad lloraba por casarse en sí._

– _Vamos a casarnos, pero es un compromiso nada más… –dijo dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie._

 _El Uchiha no lo dijo con desprecio y su acción de ayudarla a ponerse de pie lo corroboraba. Ella lo entendió y dejo que la ayudará. Con sus palabras solo decía la verdad, un hecho al que tenían que enfrentarse. Por el momento a la Hyuga le parecía que aunque su corazón se estuviera destrozando al menos su futuro esposo tenía claro que ambos a su manera eran forzados, creando un entendimiento mutuo que para ser sincera con ella misma era más de lo que habría esperado considerando lo poco que sabía y lo mal que aún se hablaba del sobreviviente del clan aun en esos días denominado maldito._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

No había odio entre ellos, solo la firme decisión de que debían cumplir con lo que les correspondía, después de todo era ninjas su honor y el linaje que los acompañaba los forzaba a hacer lo que aparentemente era lo correcto.

La ceremonia que los hacía prometidos oficialmente había sido ostentosa digna de los clanes que estaban involucrados. Por suerte estaba llegando a su final y la cuenta regresiva para la boda acabada de comenzar, dándole a los ahora comprometidos ninjas solo escasas dos semanas de soltería.

๑.๑.๑

Toda esa primera semana había sido complicada para ella, no era como si realmente esperara que el malestar fuese a pasar pero creía que podía llegar a resignarse. Había suspendido sus ayudas al rubio, no se sentía capaz de poder verlo sin que su pecho se destrozará casi por completo o aún más de lo que ya se encontraba.

No había mucho que tuviera que hacer, toda la ceremonia a pesar de estar casi por completo a manos de su clan no pedía su intervención. Y tal vez aunque la hubiese requerido ella no se encontraba en condiciones de brindarla. Al final de cuentas no importaba que tan hermosa fuese la boda que se le preparara si no era con el novio correcto no era más que una ceremonia que indicaba el fin de su vida y no el comienzo de una nueva como debería ser.

Caminaba rumbo al mercado, estaba en busca de ingrediente para dejarle algunas galletas a su hermana menor. La relación con Hanabi no era de las mejores pero sin embargo había mejorado mucho con el paso de los años. Al principio cuando era muy pequeña se comportaban como lo que eran, un par de pequeñas hermanas que solo se tenían entre ellas. Sin embargo, con todo el asunto de _la heredera_ se habían distanciado y la cercanía se iba recuperando poco a poco.

No importaba cuanto pareciera que su pequeña hermana no la soportara al final ella sabía que solo era el resultado de una rivalidad que les fue impuesta y en su corazón había el suficiente amor para la menor que no era necesario que fuera reciproco.

Ella cocinaba golosinas para la menor en más de una ocasión sin que esta supiera que habían sido obra suya. Extrañaría consentirla de esa manera indirecta cuando ya no estuviera. Iba tan distraída en su camino que no se percató el rubio que tanto se había empeñado en evitar se encontraba junto a la pelirrosa del equipo siete caminando en su dirección.

–Hinata-chan, hola.

Ella en automático se tensó al escucharlo, levanto su vista con lentitud sin querer mirarlo realmente. Ella sabía que no era tan fuerte como para soportarlo.

–H-Hola N-Narruto-Kun… –alcanzó a responder.

– ¿Cómo has estado? No te había visto desde el compromiso –el rubio preguntó preocupado por ella, entendía que no pudiera verlo porque estaba ocupada pero parecía que se asustaba de hacerlo.

–Nos vemos después Naruto.

Sakura se alejó del lugar lanzando una mirada de odio hacía la Hyuga antes de retirarse. Hinata se estremeció ante su mirada, ¿Quién era ella para juzgar su actuar? Le estaba robando al amor de su vida, una mirada de odio era lo menos que merecía, por eso solo agacho la mirada cuando la amiga del rubio no se despidió de ella no le habló tampoco respetando que no quisiera ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

–Discúlpala esto es complicado para ella Hinata-chan –dijo el rubio.

No podía hacer más que decir eso, ya que a él también le molestaba dicho compromiso. Al principio creyó que era porque sentía que su amigo estaba siendo obligado pero cuando Sasuke le demostró que era por su decisión el malestar por esa boda no se iba, y al final llegó a la conclusión de que era porque era una unión en la que ninguno de sus amigos sería feliz.

–N-No pasa N-Naruto-kun, lo e-entiendo.

–¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

–Y-Yo solo v-voy a comprar algunas c-cosas no es n-necesario… –dijo sin querer mirarlo aún.

–Vamos yo estoy libre ahora, y tiene muchos días que no te he visto –respondió seguro de querer acompañarla, se había acostumbrado a verla aunque siempre fuera para estudiar o comer únicamente.

–E-Enserio no es n-necesario.

–Vamos Hinata-chan –dijo con una sonrisa queriendo animar el triste semblante de su amiga.

Ella quería negarse una vez más de alguna manera era igual de doloroso no solo saber que se casaría con un hombre que no amaba sino también que aquel al que amaba no parecía importarle que estuviera por hacerlo. Pero al final de todo en una semana más sería la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha y no tenía idea de cómo sería su vida a partir de ese ahí porque lo que caminar una vez más junto al rubio podía ser una tortura, pero una hermosa que estaba dispuesta a soporta. Solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza ante la insistencia del Uzumaki y se dirigió a conseguir lo que salió a buscar.

Mientras se alejaban ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la mirada llena de dolor que los observo retirarse. Esos ojos verdes miraban con un odio que aunque supieran injustificado eran incapaces de dejar de sentirlo. Algo debía hacer, sus esperanzas no podían terminar de aquella manera, la que había nacido para ser la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha era ella, puesto que consideraba que nadie le había amado tanto y sido tan fiel como su persona. Su historia no podía terminar de así, ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Además si se interponía le hacía un favor a la Hyuga que aparentemente estaba sufriendo como ella, o al menos eso se repetía a sí misma.

* * *

 _No puedo contestar mensajes o no subiría capítulo, pero los agradezco enormemente. El siguiente está básicamente terminado en cuanto me haga otro espacio lo subo. Me disculpo de antemano por los errores/horrores que se me hayan pasado._

 **Gracias por leer. Veramy** ❧

28.O6.2O17


	4. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes que lo conforman pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es mía.

* * *

 **Promesas por cumplir** ❧

Capítulo IV

Sasuke Uchiha no planeaba hacer grandes cambios, pero la verdad es que tampoco podía recibir a su futura esposa como una mascota, en la medida de lo posible debía hacerla sentir como lo que sería. El departamento que habitaba no serviría para ser su hogar, por lo que se había dirigido con el Hokage es decir, su antiguo sensei para comunicarle que haría uso de su antigua casa en el barrio Uchiha. Volver ahí no sería fácil, pero tenía sentido que ese fuese su hogar después de su matrimonio.

No esperaba que le fuera devuelto en tan buenas condiciones, aunque seguramente después de la masacre se encargaron de limpiar lo necesario y al estar tan alejado del centro de la aldea sobrevivió a los diferentes ataque que esta había sufrido. Así que cuando él fue a inspeccionarlo solo tuvo que lidiar con las diferentes emociones que lo estaban invadiendo, sabía que sería complicado pero no imagino cuánto.

La mansión no necesitaba grandes arreglos para ser habitada, pudo haber pagado a algunos ninjas la misión que sería clasificada como D o C, pero no quería más personas en su antiguo hogar así que decidió hacerlas él. Suficiente tenía con compartirla en un futuro cercano con una Hyuga como para encima darle la oportunidad a algunos genins de husmear en ella. Antes de lo planeado y luchando contra los recuerdos en su mayoría malos que lo embargaban todo quedó listo y disponible.

Decidió realizar su propia mudanza y comenzar a establecerse incluso antes de su boda, por eso en ese momento se encontraba ahí. Intentado pasar el tiempo ya que no sería llamado a misión pronto por sus próximas nupcias las cuales serían al día siguiente, a su manera estaba disfrutando de estar ahí. Tanto como se puede disfrutar el lugar donde su clan entero fue masacrado claro está. Pero a fin de cuentas no le quedaba más que adaptarse, no viviría en ningún otro lado de la aldea. Los Uchihas pertenecían al barrio Uchiha y respetaría esa tradición tanto como estaba respetando la palabra de su padre que lo había metido en el embrollo en el que se encontraba.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sus dos amigos se acercaban a su hogar, estar alerta era algo innato en él. Pero al reconocer su presencia ya que no se esforzaron en ocultarla reconoció que ya se habían tardado en visitarlo, en realidad se le había hecho extraño que no se hubieran ofrecido a ayudar con las reparaciones, pero tal vez era su manera de demostrarle que lo dejarían llevar a su ritmo el dolor que pudiera sentir. Jamás aceptaría públicamente cuanto le costó hacerlo, cuanto le estaba constando hacerlo pero también tenía claro que a ellos, principalmente al Uzumaki no necesitaba decirles que aún sufría por lo sucedido.

Pudo haberse parado a abrir antes de que tocaran la puerta de su hogar, pero esperó hasta que lo hicieron para ir atenderlos. Se imaginaba que llegarían para invitarlo a comer pero en lugar de eso los observo cargando recipientes de comida, específicamente de ramen, ya que parecía ser lo único que su rubio amigo consumía.

— ¡Teme! trajimos comida —dijo Naruto haciendo notar lo obvio.

—Hola Sasuke-Kun... —saludó suavemente la pelirrosa.

—Hump...

No le respondió realmente a ninguno de los dos pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar, sabía que Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él había decidido pero a su extraña manera lo apoyaba, y de su amiga no esperaba mucho solo quería que no le reclamará decisiones que a su parecer no le concernían. Él les había comunicado lo que planeaba por respeto a la amistad y lealtad que le habían mostrado en sus peores momentos pero no estaba dispuesto a que cuestionaran sus decisiones, al final de cuentas eran solo suyas.

Entraron y se dispusieron a comer sin mencionar la próxima boda, era un acuerdo silencioso en el que disfrutarían la comida como solteros sin preocupaciones solo sonriendo y peleando como acostumbraban. Ser miembros del equipo siete los había unido de tal manera que no necesitaban expresar lo que planeaban, solo lo hacían.

Cuando su velada terminó la despedida iba a complicarse puesto que no solo debían decirse te veo después... El rubio como entendiendo que la situación de su amiga era más complicada que la suya pues se imaginaba querría hablar con el Uchiha a solas, se despidió de ellos diciendo que debía ir a comprar unas cosas antes de llegar a su hogar. Lo miraron salirse con una sonrisa en el rostro como si la tensión entre la Haruno y el pelinegro no fueran tan palpable como lo era.

Ya en la puerta la pelirrosa se acercó a su amigo de manera lenta con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

—No te cases Sasuke-kun —dijo ella con voz suplicante, no había buen comienzo para esa conversación y ser directa era lo único que se le ocurría.

—Ya hablamos de eso Sakura, está decidido.

—P-pero no puedes casarte, yo te a...

—No cambiaré de parecer, lo sabes —respondió él sin dejarla terminar de hablar, podía notar como la voz comenzaba a quebrársele y no quería prolongar una conversación que no los llevaría a ningún lado.

—Sasuke-kun... —dijo ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Buenas noches Sakura —cortó él dándole a entender que debía retirarse.

Sakura solo pudo darse la vuelta para comenzar a correr hacía su hogar, no podía creer que él ni siquiera estuviera dispuesto a escucharla, aunque en realidad siempre había sido así. Toda su vida había tenido que lidiar con esa actitud de Sasuke y nunca se había rendido pues estaba segura que solo ella podía salvarlo de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. El pelinegro por su parte la vió alejarse sin la menor intención de detenerla puesto que ese amor que ella le profesaba con el paso del tiempo parecía más una obsesión y berrinche del cual ella no podía desprenderse.

๑.๑.๑

Hinata estaba siendo acompañada por sus compañeros de equipo, ese último día antes de su boda se había dedicado a hacer las cosas normales que le correspondían. Se había reunido con sus amigos para entrenar y le habían insistido en ir a cenar, estaba tan ensimismada que tomo su ofrecimiento como algo sin importancia pero la realidad es que sus compañeros estaban realmente preocupados por ella y pensaban que las ojeras que ahora acompañaban su rostro eran obviamente producto de la angustia y la depresión en la que seguro se había sumido por lo que le esperaba.

Kiba consideró conveniente verla comer un poco pues estaba casi seguro que ella no habría probado bocado por voluntad propia en esos últimos días, nadie les había dicho aquello pero la conocían lo suficiente como para estar seguros. Shino como siempre en un silencio cómplice apoyo lo que su ruidoso amigo estaba haciendo.

Estaban por llegar al complejo Hyuga para dejarla en las puertas de su hogar, aunque tenían más la sensación de estarla guiando a una cárcel en la que le esperaba una terrible tortura.

—Aún podemos escapar —dijo Kiba queriendo bromear pero sonando muy enserio.

—N-No es necesario K-Kiba-kun... —respondió con su voz suave en la podían notar su tristeza.

— ¿Segura? A mí no me importa y a Akamaru tampoco, somos muy rápidos —dijo con confianza seguido de los ladridos del ninken que secundaba lo que su amo estaba proponiendo.

—Nosotros apoyaremos lo que decidas Hinata, eso hacen los compañeros —dijo Shino mostrando de esa manera su apoyo.

—N-No se preocupen... De-debo hacer esto... —dijo intentando sonar segura para no angustiarlos, lo que menos quería era meterlos en problemas.

—Deberías querer, si él te hace algo lo mataremos —agregó el Inuzuka con un gruñido.

—Estaremos para lo que necesites, ahora debes descansar un poco —apoyó Shino sin negar la amenaza que Kiba había hecho.

—L-Lo intentaré, U-Uchiha-san... él no... todo e-estará bien —contestó intentado tranquilizarlos.

Entro a su hogar para dirigirse a su habitación para llorar como lo había estado haciendo todas esas semanas. Al menos había estado intentando controlarse durante el día pero en las noches le era inevitable sentirse miserable por su próximo destino. Las lágrimas salían en contra de su voluntad, era la forma en la que su alma se permitía consolarse. Como si le fuera posible sacar un poco del dolor que la estaba agobiando. Llorar hasta quedarse dormida era la única forma en la que lograba conciliar el sueño. Ese último día como Hinata Hyuga nos sería la excepción.

No sabía que le esperaba como una mujer casada, pero no dejaría en vergüenza a su clan si eso era lo único que les quedaba para obtener un poco de ella haría ese último sacrificio. De todas formas el amor de su vida parecía no notarla, hubiese esperado que el rubio apareciera diciendo lo mucho que la amaba y rogándole que no se casara pero ese era un deseo imposible. No sucedería y no le quedaba más que admitir que jamás hubo posibilidad de ello.

* * *

 _Contestaré los mensajes por PM pero les agradezco a todo los que me ha dejado uno, de verdad es muy lindo leerles: ¡Gracias infinitas!_

• ChibiFjola • Mangetsu Hyuga • ambarinski • Melanie Uzumaki Uchiha • djenaba • Nana • Flemy Speeddraw • Gishel • esther82 • Rose101226 • flordezereso • Bella-swan11 • Gab •

 _También a Dano es un amigo adorado que le dió una leída rápida ya que con el poco tiempo que tengo no quería subir un desastre. No desesperen ya llegará mi desastroso lemon._

 _ **Gracias por leer. Veramy**_ ❧

 _1O.O8.2O17_


End file.
